


Welcome to the Manor

by wisia



Series: Necessary Discussions & Conversations [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jason came to the Wayne Manor in Necessary Discussion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> For Cornflakepizza

Jason shifted in his seat, settling on a slouch against the back of the carriage wall. It looked more like an undignified sprawl, the furthest away from Jason’s intention of appearing rough and confident.

“This’s abduction,” Jason declared loudly, but the street was quiet and no one could hear him through the thick window pane much less see him as it was covered with an equally thick black curtain.

“Is that what you really wish to say?” The gentleman sitting opposite of Jason looked more than amused, as if he didn’t catch Jason prying off the hubs off the carriage wheels. In Jason’s defense, they were gold. Jason narrowed his eyes.

“You are.”

The man chuckled, leaned forward slightly, blue eyes examining Jason’s body. Jason knew he had threadbare clothes, was scuffed up and dirty, but he also knew that some men didn’t mind.

“Don’t tell me this is why you took me,” Jason said. The man frowned as if disappointed, so Jason added more words.

“I don’t do that,” he stressed. The man’s frown deepened, his voice almost a growl as he spoke.

“I would never.” Jason didn’t believe him, not even with the words that came out of his mouth next.

“I actually have an offer for you. You seem quite intelligent, and I could use a boy like you in my household.”

“An offer?” Jason said skeptically.

“Yes,” and then the man coughed awkwardly. “Let me retry this.”

“If we are redoing everything, I want out.” Jason placed his hand against the carriage door meaningfully. The man smiled at that.

“Not that far. I am Bruce Wayne.”

“I know,” Jason interrupted. “And I’m not interested.”

“Are you certain about that?”

Jason hesitated. On one hand, he wanted to believe the man. On the other hand, rich people didn’t usually kept their promises.

“A week,” Jason said firmly. “I will work for you for one week. If I don’t like it, I’ll leave.”

Mr. Wayne nodded. “Acceptable aside from one thing.”

“And that is?” Jason asked warily.

“You are not working for me. You are to live there as if a son.”

“I see,” Jason said as the carriage came to a gentle halt. The door opened, and Mr. Wayne stepped out gesturing for Jason to follow him. Jason tried not to gape or let his jaw go slack.

“Welcome to my home,” Mr. Wayne said. “Wayne Manor.”

An elderly man came out to greet them.

“Master Bruce and,” the man turned his gaze on Jason in question.

“Jason Todd,” he said clearly as he could.

“He will be staying with us for a week, Alfred,” Mr. Wayne said. “Make a room for him.”

“Very well,” Alfred said and gestured to Jason. “Follow me young sir.”

If the outside of the manor boasted wealth, the inside was practically dripping with it as Alfred showed Jason around. There were so many rooms, and Jason’s head spun trying to take in everything. Eventually, Alfred brought Jason to his room for his stay.

“Dinner will be at seven thirty. You will be joining Master Bruce,” Alfred said. “Will you need me to collect you?”

“I can find my way,” Jason said.

“Very good,” Alfred said and closed the door as he left. “I will bring you something suitable to wear.”

 Jason stared at his room. This was a bit too much, and with a start Jason realized he would like to stay more than a week. He collapsed on his knees, hands coming together like he saw the Sisters did when they visited the poor kids.

Jason prayed. It was childish, but he prayed because he didn’t know what else to do. This was both nothing and everything like a dream. He wanted it to be so desperately to be true. It was just like one of those fairy tales that one of the Sisters had read to all the orphan kids. Only it was him and here he was in the home of a very rich man who wanted him for whatever reason.


End file.
